A Hunter's Betrayal
by TheHunterVixen
Summary: What happens when the person you've grown up with , turns on you in a dime, taking away someone you cared about and coming after you next?


A Hunter's Betrayal

What happens when the person you've grown up with , turns on you in a dime, taking away someone you cared about and coming after you next?

Seventeen years. Seventeen fucking years Tayen had trusted Luke for. He was almost like a brother to her, a brother that she actually grew up with, and didn't wind up finding when she was a teenager. One that had been there whenever she needed him.

Sure, Tayen's childhood hadn't been great, she and her mom Rebecca moved about a lot, so she never got the chance to actually make friends, but after she'd settled in the latest of towns her and mom rolled up on, she'd met #Luke, who looked to be a few years older than her. Not by choice but mainly because Tayen had been running riot even at the age of eleven, and her latest of riots had gotten her into a scrap that wasn't going to end very well for her, being it was four kids ready to beat down to one scrawny girl. That all changed when Luke had shown up, and put what Tayen could only describe as at the time as the fear of god into them.

"You fuckin' touch her, and I will make sure your mom's are identifying you on a slab the next time we meet" He'd snarled at them. Even though they were around her age, the kids looked terrified and scarpered soon after.

Tayen had never forgotten those words though. Even after all these years.

Now as she walked into the disused warehouse, she looked around, she had always been told to keep her guard up, to watch out for every and any single single movement around her, no matter how small, like a soldier. But that all went out the window when she moved further into the building, laying eyes on a shape that was crumbled in the middle of the dirt ground, the closer she got, the more she wished she hadn't, that she'd stayed firmly away. Because right there, laid her mother's body.

Horror. Pain. Heartbreak. They all hit her at once, feelings she'd taught herself not to show, at least in public, to people outside of her kids. Shit. Her kids. Fuck. How the hell was she going to tell them? They had never met her, but still, she still was their nana, the reason their mom was even alive in the first place.

Tayen hadn't even known at that moment that she had been crying until her eyes stung, forcing her to bring her hand up to brush them clear, but even then her vision was blurred, as she dropped to the ground beside the lifeless body, reaching out for her mom.

"Mama..." Tayen could barely whisper at that moment.

Her heart felt like it was tearing apart, like someone had taken a serrated hunting knife and was slowly twisting it around in her chest. She crandled her mother's body tighter in her arms as she knelt in the dust. Hardened sobs echoed a little around the warehouse, as she closed her eyes wishing it was just a bad dream, that it'll all be over when she opened them.

But when she heard movement, her eyes sprung open, searching in the darkness trying to focus on where the noise came from. Any other time, Tayen would have reached for her gun that was always tucked down the back of her jeans, no questions asking. But that moment, she felt useless, defeated, she couldn't save her mom, so what made her think she could save herself from whatever the hell had murdered her mother. There was too much blood to see exactly how she'd died, and in a way, Tayen was glad, she didn't want to know, it was painful enough.

"Look who's that weak little girl again. Little Tay..."

The words sounded so bitter, so full of venom, that it had taken Tayen a little longer than normal to register who's voice it belonged to, that and it had been years since she last heard it.

Moving her head, she looked up again, focusing on the darkness in front of her, as a tall dark figure walked out, scruffy dressed and a sick grin plastered across their face. Luke. It was Luke. Her 'brother'.

Tayen felt her blood run cold, she laid her mother's body gently on the ground and got to her feet.

"You did this?"

"I did this."

"Why?"

Tayen's voice sounded so weak. He was right. She was weak. She was that weak that she didn't even react that much when he moved closer to her, to close the space somewhat between them, all the while reaching behind himself to draw his own weapon, a sharp looking blade about 5 inches in length from his waistband. She'd only noticed how big it was when it caught the moonlight that broke through the broken roof of the warehouse. But there was something else too on it.

Blood.

By the state of her mother. It was all hers.

"Because she deserved it. Just like you'll deserve it."

Tayen tensed involuntarily at that moment, as she glanced down at her mother then back up.

"I trusted you, all these years...I thought you'd always be there if I needed you."

"You shouldn't have. Your mom? She wasn't a mother. She knew I was a wrong un' when I walked into that hunter's bar, looking for you a few years ago. She knew I was after you. She begged me to kill her. Begged me not to go after you. But I'm not the same Luke you knew...I've changed."

He started to explain.

Tayen's jaw clenched as she went from distraught to anger and then back again, like someone was turning a switch on and off.

She could take taunting, better than most. But this, this was a whole knew level of taunting, this was killing her like nothing she'd felt before. She thought about her own kids. They'd lost a grandfather years earlier. Now a grandmother. Were they around to lose their mom? The only person who had been there for them? No fucking way.

Tayen let the anger take over at that point, and moved around her mother, etching closer to her traitor of a so-called 'brother'.

"You taught me. You taught me how to fight that day. I was eleven years old. You said I'd grow up to be one of the best fighters. You were right. I did. I grew up to fight the bad guys, the waste of oxygen that doesn't deserve to walk this earth. Don't you dare all yourself a hunter. Your no hunter. A hunter is loyal to his family. You betray yours. You, your just a piece of..."

Tayen stopped herself calling him every name under the sun and then some that she could think of. Her own voice was starting to scare her as it filled the warehouse with the same tone of venom that Luke's had been. But what came next, scared her more, she saw a flash of silver, then an arm, then the body, as Luke suddenly came at her, like a man with one thing on his mind. Killing.

Tayen's survival instinct kicked in fast, as she brought her arm up to block one blow, and bring her left knee up to connect with the side of his ribs. Weak scrawny Tay, my ass. She thought at that moment. Luke doubled up somewhat from the blow to his ribs, which gave Tayen the perfect opportunity to bring that knee back up to connect with his face, a sickening crack came next, as she broke his nose.

At least it was enough to make him drop the knife. Now it was just them. One on one. No weapons at that moment. No back up.

Luke's laughter came next as he looked up and taunted her about trying to live up to the Winchester family name. It was at that moment Tayen uttered words that angered him more.

"At least a Winchester hasn't tried to kill me."

"Yet"

Luke's taunting reply came next.

"Ever. You son of a bitch."

Tayen upper cut him right in the jaw with a perfectly timed right hook, for a girl, she packed a punch. And that knocked him down. Rain after rain of punches came down next as Tayen had him pinned underneath her as she sat on his chest. He was twice her size but her anger was fueling her to be the stronger of the two. Even after Luke caught her off guard with a punch to the ribs that winded her slightly.

One punch. Two punch. She lost count after the eight one she rained down on his face. Luke's face was a state. Open cuts. Blood pouring from his nose, his eyebrow, his lip. Tayen didn't care. He deserved it. He deserved every one of those punches.

Climbing off of him and to her feet, Tayen staggered backwards a little. Her own ribs now starting to hurt as th adrenaline started to ware off. She'd just reached her mother once more, there was no way she was leaving her there. Dead or alive. It wasn't right.

Hearing a laugh, made her look up, to see Luke lift his head.

"That all you got Tay?"

Tayen stood there for a moment staring at him, before seconds later, she'd reached behind her, feeling that familiar feel of cold metal against the palm of her hand as she wrapped her fingers around the Colt's handle. It had been a birthday present from her big brother Dean and she never left the house without either it or her nine mil. Drawing it, she walked silently over to him, before holding her gun out at him, the silver and cream barrel level with his head.

"No. Far from it. Maybe I'll see you in hell one day."

Without a word more, her finger pressed against the trigger as one single shot rang out.

After holstering her gun back in her jeans, Tayen used what little strength she could muster to pick up her mom's body and carry it, albeit awkwardly due to her ribs to her car, ready to take her to give her a typical hunter's funeral, even though she wasn't a hunter, Tayen was.

A few hours past after her mom's funeral, Tayen sat outside a familiar building her car. The local hospital. Watching people coming and going for whatever reason they'd come to the place in the first place. After a while she pulled out her phone, swearing under her breath from the pain, and scrolled down. Landing on one name. They hadn't technically given her their number, but Tayen was a pro at hacking shit when she needed to. Right now she had needed to and she'd done just that.

"I can't check in. They'll ask too many questions. Get too many people involved. But I need your help. Again. "

Before she sent it. Tugging up the hood on her hoodie, Tayen got out and headed to the back of the hospital where deliveries were taken, and where she assumed doctors or nurses sneaked off to for a quick cigarette break, by the cigarette butts littered about. She saw a few of them coming and going from their private parking lot, and she made sure not to make eye contact, after all the second they saw the state of her blooded face, even her bloodied clothes. They'd be snooping around, asking questions. She didn't need that. Not now. What she needed was one of the few people she really knew she could trust. She lent back against the wall, partially hidden by the dumpster and waited.


End file.
